


【蠍×迪達拉】深海灰鯨。

by WillaNovia



Series: 【Naruto】【藝術組】 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillaNovia/pseuds/WillaNovia
Summary: 只是來試試註冊了一段時間卻沒用過的AO3。舊坑。
Relationships: Sasori/Deidara (Naruto)
Series: 【Naruto】【藝術組】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650085
Kudos: 3





	【蠍×迪達拉】深海灰鯨。

**Author's Note:**

> 只是來試試註冊了一段時間卻沒用過的AO3。
> 
> 舊坑。

一。

當蝎已經打開那架立式鋼琴的琴箱，甚至找好了下手的位置時，他才發現自己手裡拿的工具不對。

區區一把普通的剪刀，怎能絞斷那些金屬制的琴絃呢。

冷靜下來之後他才發現自己剛剛的怒火確實來得迅速且莫名其妙。還是找個調律師吧，這麽想着他撥通了宇智波鼬的號碼，不自覺地走到了落地窗邊。七層樓之下的地面上偶爾有一個人快步走過，偶爾有一輛車緩慢馳去。

“鼬，你那裡現在有調律師嗎。”

“有一個新來的。又不行了?”信號的轉化使得男人的聲音略顯沙啞。

蝎回頭看了一眼被自己開了膛的立式鋼琴，“估計是上次那個就沒調好。是新手嗎。”

對方似乎猶豫了一下，“不算吧，目前還沒收到過投訴。你也別老折騰它了，它確實是該進博物館了。”

“那就讓他過來吧。回見。”蝎說完便挂了電話，也不等對方的回應，而且自動忽略了對方最后的建議。

站在与落地窗相望的客廳另一頭的那架立式鋼琴外表並不亮麗，較深的棕褐色外殼，略微摻入了一些暗紅色，表面上有重新上過漆的痕跡，沒有刮痕和任何細小凹槽之類的損傷，但是過長的歲月也使它失去了最初的光澤。

自從有記憶開始，蝎就記得視野里總有這架鋼琴。在最初還不知道什麽是音樂，甚至連那些一個個各有不同又說不出區別的音是什麽都不知道的時候，他就已經會好奇地在那時候對一個小孩子來說無比寬闊的鍵盤上獨自摸索。他記得奶奶曾經說那架鋼琴已經有將近三百年的歷史了，之前宇智波鼬來進行鑒定的時候也是這麽說的。雖已有年歲，但風韻猶存。他說完這句話的時候，隨他一起來的宇智波佐助在旁邊被橘子嗆了好久。那時候是新年吧，兩個人順便來串門的。

雖然看上去有些灰蒙蒙的，但蝎在閒暇時間還是喜歡用它來保持雙手對琴鍵的親密度，而它也一直出色地完成了這唯一的任務。

即使曾經見過數次風起雲湧，也經歷過多次滄海桑田，它的音色還是如初生鳴禽的嗓音一般清亮。蝎曾經想象過，說不定夜鶯的叫聲大概也就是那樣，絲毫沒有摻雜時間長河衝下來的泥沙，不像人一樣，活得越長，心就越濁，不消十年便已忘記初心。

但在今年綉球花開滿了後面小山丘的時候，它奏出的旋律也變得和那些梅雨一樣，一滴滴摔碎在綉球花的花盤上、深綠色的葉子上、青灰色的石板路上。而現在已經過了梅雨季節了，連颱風都打了兩個擦邊球了，它卻還是無法發出如以前一樣飽滿平穩的音符。

前前後後來來回回，蝎已經找了至少四個調琴師來過，一個是宇智波鼬那個琴行的，其他三個則是以前的熟人推舉的，第一個來的時候理所當然地說是天氣原因，然後也懶得講解了就自顧自地開始調音，蝎並不是很懂關於這種機械方面的問題，畢竟他不是制琴師，所以他只是在那人說修好了的時候過去彈了一下覺得音准了就付賬了。

而之後的三個，要麽也說是天氣原因，什麽梅雨季節太過潮濕使內部的木質結構受潮了，要麽說一些令聽的人摸不着頭緒的理論套話，例如音板變形得超過限度了，或者琴絃的延展性与時間相互作用產生的問題變得更嚴重了之類的。反正實際操作的是他們，說話只是表示他們找到問題所在了而已。但是蝎覺得實際上他們並沒找到，否則這位飽經風霜的貴族小姐就不會一病不起了。

大概過了十五分鐘左右，門鈴響了。一個通過信號轉化再傳過來的聲音略顯興奮地說：“你好，請問是蝎先生嗎，我是鼬調來的調琴師。嗯。”

蝎瞄了一眼旁邊窄小不清的電子屏幕上的一張臉，只是開了門，沒有接話。

約半分鐘后，一個淡金色頭髮少年模樣的人站在了玄關門口。左右看看發現主人沒有在附近等待，他便自己脫了鞋挨在門口排好，有些小心翼翼地往裡走。

二。

等到蝎把原本還拿在手裡的剪刀放回原位再回到客廳時，剛剛那個出現在電子屏幕里的人已經在圍着被他開了膛的立式鋼琴打轉了。

後者在看到掛着“少說話快把它整好”的淡定表情的蝎突然就不淡定了。

“果然不是重名啊，沒想到鼬還認識這種大名人，嗯。”

蝎看着面前這個瞬間開始嘰嘰喳喳的年輕人，突然有種自己老了的感覺。這個人看上去只有十幾歲，這麽年輕怎麽會想到要當這種技師?而現在對方明顯是搞錯了工作對象，轉到他身上的視線就沒再移開過。

“琴究竟是什麽毛病?”為了讓對方繼續工作，蝎有些突兀地拋出了一個較強的問句。

那個金髮小子聞言笑了笑，“估計你也聽過前面那幾個來調琴的人的分析啦，確實是和天氣有關，還有時間，聽說這架琴已經有近三百歲了吧?嗯。”

蝎點頭。看來鼬已經跟他說過些大致情況了。

“弦軸板也出了些問題，主要還是濕度變化引起的，不過今年有特別潮濕嗎?嗯。”他邊說着話，邊從口袋里拿出兩三個黑色的細髮卡，把幾乎遮住左臉的過長的劉海全部卡在了耳後。

蝎在餐廳的櫃子里翻出了紙杯，倒上三分之二的水后緩緩接話，“我是去年冬天搬來這裡的，這邊比原來住的地方確實會濕一些。”走過來把紙杯递給對方，對方看上去有些興奮不過迅速地小聲說了句謝謝。

然後是水被大口吞下的聲音。看來對方過來得也挺赶。

“要說修好是肯定能修好的，因為關鍵不在音準，不是調調就好了。嗯。”對方又換了個角度往琴箱里窺視，他似乎并不想把後板拆掉更直觀地看看是否還有些什麽問題。

“修好?”蝎捕捉到了這個字眼，看來這個實物資料也免不了要与它的本原有些出入了。

對方把注意力從琴箱內移開，將仍在手中的紙杯放在了一旁的置物櫃上。“是的，弦軸板的膠合部分不行了，最好是重造這一部分。但是如果想要保留下來它原本的樣子的話，還是讓它在博物館里休息吧，畢竟是歷史嘛。嗯。”

考慮了一下對方的話，蝎皺起了眉頭——雖然他也很想讓它保留原樣，但是現在看來它的原樣即使保留下來也沒有意義了，只有觀賞價值的琴對於音樂家來說如同雞肋，食之無味，棄之可惜。身為樂器卻只有藝術品的觀賞價值，與其這樣倒不如捨棄一部分舊的構造來延續它的生命。他也明白，如果一直這樣下去的話內部結構說不定會被全部換一遍，但即使如此它也還是有存在意義的。如果只能用於欣賞的話，還是用來做陪葬品算了。

“那就重造吧。不過我怎麽不知道鼬那還有重造的服務?”雖然宇智波家也算是和樂界有些淵源，但目前族裡大部分都是商人，還有一個隨心所欲四處去進修的小少爺和一個跟著弟弟四處幫宇智波家提升知名度的大少爺。

對方看着他，從包裡翻出了一張名片，笑着递過去。“他那確實沒有，不過我家有。嗯。”

接過那張黑底暗金色字的名片，蝎辨認了一會才認出居中的一串花體字母是“Deidara”。這應該是這小子的名字吧，他想。再看下方和背面較小的文字，有些眼熟的姓氏和公司名號，蝎延遲了五、六秒才想起來這好像是個制琴世家。那也就是說……這小子也會成為一個制琴師吧?

“我叫迪達拉。嗯。”看到蝎辨認自己名字字體時的微皺眉頭，金髮青年很快地接了一句。

“嗯，那重造的事就麻煩你了。”蝎把名片收起來，看着對方拿出一個卷尺，一個小本子和一支筆，還有一部數碼相機。“不過你家裡怎麼會允許你給別人打工?”

正準備把後板打開進行測量的迪達拉聽到這個問題抬起頭來笑了笑，“他們沒允許啊，我自己跑出來的。嗯。”

“離家出走?你多大了啊?”蝎本來以為這種家庭背景即使不會像宇智波鼬一樣“遊手好閑”，也會跟宇智波佐助一樣不食人間煙火，倒沒想到還有拋棄優渥生活出來社會實踐的。

“十九歲。嗯。”迪達拉已經打開了後板，正在清理弦軸板上的灰塵——之前來那些人肯定就是隨便轉了轉螺絲當時看着能過就走了吧，看這灰塵都紋絲不動的就知道他們有多不負責任了，嗯。

看着對方突然一臉嚴肅地開始幹活，蝎也不想再站在旁邊打擾他了。雖然對方的年齡還是一打頭的兩位數，但看他工作起來的架勢倒確實是有模有樣，大概是從小在家就一直學習這方面的知識和技術吧。

他在旁邊看着對方清掉那些灰塵開始拍照之後，打算回書房去作完還差百分之二十完工的新曲子。

三。

等到蝎終於滿意地畫下最后一個長和弦時，太陽已經從天空正中偏南完全跑到了遠處的高樓之後，只剩下殘餘的橘色霞光。他這才想起來家裡還有個人，有些焦急地站起來往外走，險些把一旁的筆筒帶倒。

出了書房的門他才發現客廳的燈開着，迪達拉正靠在沙發上看書。正好蝎沒有買茶几，沙發前有足夠寬闊的木地板讓他坐在那，甚至放平雙腿。

“抱歉，你等了多久了?”蝎看看已經裝回原樣的鋼琴，心裡還是很有歉意的。他是個不喜歡等人的人，所以也一直要求自己做一個不讓別人等的人，但這次好像不僅讓別人等了還等得有些久。

迪達拉則是滿不在乎地笑笑，把手中的書收回了包裡，“不記得了，看你在工作就不想打擾你。沒關係，反正正好逃個工。嗯。”

看了看墻上的鐘，蝎打算還是先去吃飯，看看面前正在收拾東西的迪達拉，出於禮貌和方才的歉意他向對方發出了邀請：“一起去吃飯吧，我請客。”

對方明顯愣了一下，然後很痛快地答應了。

回屋拿了錢包和鑰匙，蝎低頭看了看自己現在的着裝——黑色立領短袖和淺茶色棉布長褲，還行，能出門。

“琴的事我已經幫你聯繫過了，今晚回去傳資料，也許大概一週就能完成，不過我家有些遠，所以運過來的時間可能還長一些……”迪達拉想起自己遠在地球對面的故鄉，皺了皺眉頭，扭頭才發現蝎一直在摁手機，“喂喂，蝎大叔，你有聽我說話嗎?嗯?”

“……大叔?”蝎抬起頭，與此同時，迪達拉的手機突然响了起來。迪達拉翻出手機，陌生號碼來電。“剛剛那個電話是我打的……沒辦法，沒有名片。”蝎指指他的手機，在對方反射性地按下接聽之前掛斷了電話。

迪達拉一邊把蠍的號碼存進聯繫人名單，一邊回答蠍的疑問：“是呀，蠍大叔你應該比我大二十幾歲吧……所以當然是大叔啦，嗯。”

好吧，事實確實如此。

梅雨季過了之後，空氣里的水分不再充分得更把人的衣服都染得潮濕，但氣溫卻往上挪了很大一截，從另一個角度開始令人頭疼。這才走了一小段路，蠍已經覺得劉海有些趴在額頭上了，他有些鬱悶為什麼自己剛剛選了個稍微有些遠的餐廳。

“說起來，你家人應該不在日本吧?”為了把自己的注意力從額頭上的潮濕感引開，蠍極少見地主動引出了話題。

“他們在德國，嗯。”迪達拉看上去更熱，他後面的頭髮已經長到了肩胛骨上方，前面遮住左半邊臉的劉海也扎進了頸窩里。他從口袋里翻出一根黑色的橡皮筋，毫不在意地把包括劉海在內的全部頭髮都扎在了腦後，然後蠍就看到了一個過長的金色麻雀尾巴跟着他腳步的節奏上下跳動。

蠍在腦海中鋪開了一幅世界地圖，他記得自己以前公演的時候去過那個國家。但是當時的巡迴演出太赶時間了，都不能在那些聞名世界的藝術之都好好轉轉，而現在靜下來後也一直沒有再去遊歷一番的心情。倒是今天意料之外的想起了一些瑣碎細節，讓他萌生出等解決這件事之後去彌補那些之前錯過的風景的念頭。

“那你怎麽繞了半個地球來這裡?日本可不是什麽藝術之都啊。”而且還要學一門語言，說來這小子的日語講得還可以嘛。蠍腹誹道。

迪達拉下意識咬了一下嘴唇，差點就說出來了——因為你是日本人嘛。

他偷瞄了一眼旁邊紅髮的男人，雖然真實年齡是四十三歲但看起來確實不像，眼角幾乎沒有紋路，表情看上去雖然顯得淡漠但也還算隨和，保持年輕也是日本男人的特技嗎?迪達拉迴憶了一下幾年前自家父上的面孔……嗯，很威嚴。

“啊哈哈……因為當初想着有多遠跑多遠嘛……結果我到這裡一下飛機剛開機家裡的電話就來了，”迪達拉眉頭微蹙地笑了起來，“一開始還逼我回去，不過半個地球，鞭長莫及啊，就變成現在這樣了。嗯。”

聽了這番話，蠍大概明白了，這位少爺估計是嚮往庭園外的世界之類的，為了自由就跑出來了，但是把這麽小又不諳世事的兒子就這麽扔在外面，他父母還真是放心。

“話說，蠍大叔。”沒等到蠍說話，迪達拉又挑起了話頭，“為什麼你這麽早就退休了啊?嗯。”

其實這個才是迪達拉一直想問的問題，雖然之前有一檔訪談節目已經問過了，他還是覺得如果有機會能見到真人的話要親自問一問，畢竟“為新人讓路，更想專心作曲，演出太累了”這種蹩腳理由誰要信啊。

蠍被這急轉彎整得愣了一下，還以為這個年紀的小孩子早就不會關心西洋古典樂這種東西了，看來還是有例外啊……雖然從家庭背景看來這應該也是理所當然的事情。

“我記得我說過了啊，在之前一個節目里。啊，到了。”蠍指着馬路對面一間看上去裝修簡樸的西餐廳，心裡想着果然看他長相選了個洋餐廳是正確的，比較保險。

被敷衍的迪達拉當然不會善罷甘休，這個令他糾結了七年多的問題怎麽能就這麽隨便地被糊弄過去?“那擺明是應付節目的嘛，哪有人會信。放心吧大叔，我不會告訴別人的，嗯。”

信誓旦旦的樣子，就差拍拍胸脯了。

看着對方認真又拼命掩飾住焦急的表情，蠍內心覺得有趣，但表面上仍然像是沒有注意到一般，轉身踏上了斑馬線：“我們進去坐下再說吧。”

四。

“其實也不算原因吧，就是不想干了而已。”蠍點完菜，抿了一口檸檬水淡淡開口，目光遠遠地落在對面餐廳墻壁上的油畫上。畫面不大，但是那天空和海洋藍得仿佛能一直延伸到墻壁上，那群浮上海面的灰鯨仿佛過一會就會在外面的街道上逡巡。平靜的海面，湛藍的天空，恰當的距離感令它更顯出幾分真實。

“可是你還在彈琴吧，不然為什麼還要在乎那架老鋼琴是好是壞?嗯。”

“那個啊，我只是看不慣不能彈的琴而已。”蠍放下杯子，把視線落回面前這個金髮青年臉上，“而且我沒說我不彈琴了啊，只是不再演出而已。”

迪達拉沒再接話，安靜地等蠍繼續講。

“你知道吧，演奏家大多數時候都是彈別人的曲子，即使自己有作曲但也畢竟少，大多數時間都要用來練習，天才之類的只是噱頭，哪有那麽好的事。不過就算是這樣，”蠍定了定神，說出了他從未和身邊任何人說過的話：“我也覺得我應該還算是個藝術家。”

這句話，就是他退出舞臺的全部原因。但是在他跟經紀人提出無期限休假的時候他也沒有說出這句話，因為就算說了對方也不會明白，要麽繼續死纏爛打地要求他再多當幾年搖錢樹，想方設法地安排看上去對他有利的新合同，要麽就是表面上一遍表現得體諒地同意一邊私底下駡他自命清高目中無人。人們總是這樣，嘲笑比自己差的，眼紅比自己好的，對自己偏心，對他人總是鐵面無私一派正義，以為多說兩句話就能改變現實情況，事實上那只是一種自我安慰的方法。

他被冠上“鋼琴神童”、“世紀天才少年鋼琴家”這種目的性明顯的光環時大概是九歲，而在那時候他就已經學會了一臉嘲諷地看着那些各怀心思向他擠過來的人們，待他們靠近后把冷笑藏在心裡，用早已準備好的表演狠狠地扇他們几耳光好讓他們閉嘴，這樣耳根子才能清淨一點。

而那些光環背後到底是什麽，只有蠍自己才知道。對鋼琴的興趣与熱愛變成了暗無天日永無止境的折磨，每天練琴至少八個小時，跟上工一樣，再濃厚的興趣也不能支持他撐過這種日復一日的單曲循環，再瘋狂的熱愛也阻擋不了小孩子對与世界上其他事物的好奇心。所以為了讓自己好過那麽一點，為了讓自己不是演奏的機器，為了證明他的大腦還在運轉，蠍開始學習作曲。

那確實是一個嶄新的世界，第一次斷斷續續地把自己的旋律用自己的雙手彈奏出來時，他才發現原來自己心裡還有着對鋼琴的熱愛，他開始慶幸自己沒有過早的放棄。

但是他并沒有開心太久，很快這件事便被經紀人發現了，並且上報到了“公司上層”，再經過董事會的一番投票，他的頭上很快又多了一圈光環：神賜之禮——日本的貝多芬。看着打着巨大的白色初號字的公演海報，蠍自己在心裡嘲笑道：“扯淡，明明跟貝多芬半點關係都沒有，頂多用的都是五線譜罷了。”而那時候他還只有十六歲。

雖然每一天都想着要過自由的生活，要自由地彈鋼琴，再也不想看別人的眼色來演奏，再也不想服從那些用金錢來衡量藝術的人的安排，但十六歲的蠍明白，現在掙脫這一切不是正確的選擇，他不會成功，即使成功了他也無法回擊對方。

所以他一直忍耐着，直到七年前。就在他差點以為自己可以麻木地繼續那麽過下去的時候，他突然想起了十幾年前的自己，十幾年中的自己，已經不記得年少時的滿腔憤怒，也想不起來那時究竟是怎樣才能堅持下來的，只是突然覺得，自己欠他們一個交代。

於是他每天騰出一小時來整理東西，大概一週之後就收拾完了自己的行裝，然後到期就解了合約，經紀人再怎麽好言相勸他都當沒聽見，最后在對方將要翻臉之前他晃了晃手中的機票，二十几年來第一次發自內心地笑了出來：一直演戲我也很累，再見。

然後他就回了日本，他出生的地方，住進了之前在東京偏遠的城郊買的公寓。現在坐在這裡。

“為什麼這麼說，你確實是藝術家啊，嗯。”迪達拉皺眉，待他記事時面前的這個男人已經紅得發紫紫得發黑了，俗稱幾乎過氣了，但他還是翻出母親收藏的各種典藏藍光碟和Live實錄一張張地靜靜地坐在自家的高清電影電視前看，母親當初跟風買入的家庭裝立體音響很合他的意。然後有一次，母親笑着跟父親說：“呀，說不定從他開始我們家就不是制琴世家了，可以徹底變成鋼琴世家了呢。”他在一旁笑着，餘光瞥見父親眉頭微皺似笑非笑的表情。

蠍再次揚起眉毛，“那你說說，你覺得藝術是什麽?”

“我?我的話……就是一瞬間的那種感覺吧，那種能一瞬間擊中人的心靈的感覺。比如一首曲子，一開始只是覺得好聽，還不錯，但突然它變奏了，變奏的一瞬間如果令人精神一顫的話，我覺得那就是藝術。嗯。”轉了轉水藍色的眼珠子，組織好語言後，迪達拉毫不猶豫地答道。

聽到這樣的回答，蠍笑了：“這麼說你跟我很像是對立面，光從字面上看的話。我認為藝術是永恆的。”

迪達拉攤手，這樣的認知並不新奇，確實很有老一代的作風。“那我父親應該也是這麽覺得……他一直都說自家造好的琴都是藝術品，每次新造好一架都能得意半天，完全不謙虛啊。嗯。”

“你剛剛的意思是指藝術是具體有形的吧，有實體的話就能保存下來，所以是永恆的。不過我不是指那個。”一個端着兩碗湯的服務生站在了兩人桌旁，蠍挪了挪桌上的東西好讓對方擺盤。

待對方放下碟子離開後，迪達拉把蠍的那份推過去了一些，又把自己的那份往這邊挪了挪，雖然兩個人點的套餐不同，但湯都是一樣的，草菇忌廉湯。

“那你是指什麽?這樣的話那些名畫和彫塑不是都不算藝術了?嗯。”盛了一勺湯送入口中，味道還不錯，足夠濃鬱，忌廉和水的調和比例恰到好處。

“所以我才說從字面上看的話我們是對立面。”蠍擺好餐刀和叉子后執起挨在湯碗旁的金屬圓匙，“怎麼說呢，我們的觀點應該是辯證統一的。”

聽到“辯證統一”時迪達拉皺起了眉頭。他當初可沒選修哲學，這個詞聽說是聽說過，大致也懂是個什麽意思，但用在這裡總覺得有些摸不着頭腦。明明就是反義詞，到底哪裡統一了?

“我說的永恆，是永遠為人所知。而如果想要達到這一點，就需要能夠觸動每一個見到它或是聽到它的人。所以說和你認為的在某一瞬間令人感動還是有一點相似之處的。”

“那如果人類滅亡了呢?嗯。”迪達拉覺得好像是有那麽一點相似，但總覺得他們所指的應該還是完全不同的東西。

對於這種消極問題，蠍并沒打算回答，反正他們誰也不會活到那一天，不過真的發生了的話，確實就是有實體的藝術品才能重見天日了吧。他沒接話，開始悶頭喝湯。

解決了自己那份的迪達拉對着有些液體殘留的碗底放空，他還在想蠍剛剛的話究竟是什麽意思。而且……為什麼突然變成了他被提問啊。在他來回糾結的時候，對面的紅髮男人也放下了手中的圓匙。

“簡單點，我剛剛也說了，我是個藝術家，既然如此肯定是藝術至上。”

迪達拉點點頭，把落下來的几縷碎發抓到後面。剛才那個男服務生又過來收走了空的碗碟，隨後端着兩盤蔬菜沙拉走了過來。

“但是從我開始演出那時起，事實就不是這樣。我違背了自己的原則，幾乎三十年。二十五歲之前還一直很想着要擺脫這種現實，但那時實力不夠，而那之後鬥志漸漸就沒了，拖到七年前才想起來這件事，所以合約到了也就是現在這樣了。”

“……”迪達拉握着叉子的手停在半空中，他不是很喜歡吃沙拉，新鮮的帶著自來水味道的蔬菜總給他一種不適感，但別人請客他自然不能擺出少爺架子，何況面對蠍，他也不想表現得像一個挑食的小孩子一般，於是作出了靜止思考的模樣。蠍的話讓他有些不明所以，但仔細聯繫了一下前後對話，他有些不確定地開了口：“就是說……你覺得你是藝術家，但那三十年里你其實並不是?所以你提出要退出舞臺……?感覺有點像貝多芬不願為貴族演奏那樣……?嗯……”

皺着眉咽下一口沙拉，蠍覺得這裡的沙拉醬味道太濃了。他放下叉子，不想再碰這盤東西。“差不多，所以簡單說來就是，我不想干了。”

這人還真是任性啊，四十幾歲還能面不改色地說出這種話。迪達拉腹誹道。但轉念一想，對方在那三十年里過的是怎樣的生活，除了他自己又有誰知道呢。外人看到的都是他站在舞臺上鞠躬時優雅的姿態，坐在黑色或白色的三角鋼琴前任旋律由指間飄揚時淡然的側影，仿佛他的才能就是上天賦予的一樣。這麽想着，迪達拉下意識地去看蠍的手指——不算修長，整個手也不算大，甚至還會偏小，而除去大拇指，兩手其餘的四指指尖都還有淡黃色的茧。看來確實是一直都還在彈琴，但也可想而知他曾經的訓練量究竟有多大。迪達拉也會彈鋼琴，還在中學時玩過吉他，雖然只有兩個月就被父親禁止了，但他也知道，吉他的話每天只練一小時，一週左右摁弦的左手就會出一層茧，而鋼琴如果每天只有兩小時的訓練量，有那麽明顯的茧是不可能的。

而且從蠍的語氣听來，那段時間似乎并不是外人從表面看到的那般亮麗，世界巡迴演出1st，2nd，3rd，，後來還說什麽日本的貝多芬，做過學生的都知道，專業學一門課程究竟有多費時費力，而當人時間和精力都不足的時候，還要再負擔一門學業究竟有多累，他們看到的只有舞臺上表演的小人，如果有活動要選一名他的愛好者跟隨他一整天，真的有人能保證在連續幾個小時的單曲循環中不想閉上雙眼嗎。

“再說說藝術吧，小子。”蠍趁迪達拉沉默的時候招來了服務生，看對面的人也對這盤菜不感興趣就讓他把兩份幾乎沒動的蔬菜沙拉收走了。

迪達拉又打起精神，抬起頭對上蠍的眼睛。淺琥珀色的眼睛，在昏暗的燈光下則更像是茶色。他想起對方好像有一張專輯的封面就是他本人的左半臉，印在正方形CD盤封面的左邊，右邊是黑色背景金色字樣的專輯名稱。那好像是蠍二十幾歲時發行的，年輕人的眼中有着更多的戾氣。

“你說藝術是瞬間的感覺，只要它有一瞬間令人產生了震撼的感覺就可以稱為藝術。而那就是所謂藝術家的靈感，靈感的發生也是一瞬間的，但藝術家就會想要把那種突然的靈感保存下來，所以他們製造藝術品。而說藝術是永恆的，實際上也就是把某一瞬間給保存下來了。”蠍又抿了一口檸檬水，剛剛那一叉子下去幾乎全是泛酸的沙拉醬。

“啊……我懂你的意思了。嗯。”迪達拉恍然大悟地向后靠了一下。

這麽說來確實是一致的，只不過他是從欣賞者的角度出發，而蠍是從藝術家的角度敘述的。想到自己和一直憧憬敬佩崇拜的人有一樣的觀點，迪達拉就覺得腳尖都興奮得顫抖了起來。

他還記得自己小時候翻家裡的東西，翻出一堆母親放在書架下櫃子里的收錄了蠍的演奏的各種光碟，雖然不是每次演出都有，也差不了幾張。剛學會怎麽用播放器的小孩子很開心地抽了一張碟就跑去客廳開電視和DVD機，然後拿着遙控器一臉期待地爬上了對面的沙發。

隱約還記得，那次他恰好就抽到了一張蠍的公演實錄的盤，等十秒左右的版權商標跑過去后，就是一個只有中央放着一架白色三角鋼琴的空曠舞臺，然後一個身著黑色禮服的紅髮男生從幕布后走了出來，向着觀眾席鞠了一躬后走到鋼琴旁邊坐下。這一過程很安靜，迪達拉湊進了一些卻發現因為拍攝距離有些遠所以完全看不太清台上人的表情

黑白相映，演奏家的側影就顯得特別突出。迪達拉記不清那個演出里蠍彈的第一首曲子是什麽了，只記得當屏幕上那個人的雙手開始在琴鍵上舞動時，柔美和緩的旋律便如冬日陽光般緩緩地照了下來，說不出的熟悉的感覺。而當曲子演奏到第二樂章時，又是另一種感受。

之後聽到客廳裡想起鋼琴聲的迪達拉的母親從樓上走下來時，就看到小小的迪達拉神色嚴肅地盯着屏幕。她有些好笑這小孩子的表情，走過去坐到他身旁一起傾聽。

一曲終了，取代長和絃最后尾音的是如雷貫耳的掌聲。

“有沒有覺得很熟悉?你還沒出生的時候可是天天听的哦。”笑着順了順兒子的頭髮，迪達拉的母親趁短暫的休息時間開始跟兒子說話。

“誒?真的嗎……媽媽，我也想彈琴。嗯。”迪達拉轉過頭來，眼中的興奮多得快溢出來了。

聽了他這話，婦人有些好笑地說：“你不是有在彈嗎?”“一個好的制琴師除了知道如何制琴還必須知道怎麽彈琴”可是他們家的家訓，為這可真是苦了這麽小小的一個孩子。她不禁又在心裡感慨起來。

小迪達拉皺起眉頭，這哪相同了?他說的是要像屏幕上那個人一樣!“我是說要和他一樣啦!嗯!”

這時音響里又傳出了陣陣掌聲，迪達拉迅速地把注意力轉了迴去。他沒看到母親臉上的笑容變得有些複雜，又摻了些無奈。

回神的時候一個服務生正在把兩人所點套餐的重要部分端上桌——蠍點的是澳洲羊扒，迪達拉點的是七分熟的澳洲經典牛扒。兩個餐盤中心放着一塊淋上了蜜色醬汁的肉，邊上是盤成圓形用一叉子就能搞定的意面。兩個盤子之間還有兩碟不同的醬料。

蠍看到剛才對方頓悟的表情，笑了笑不打算再說什麼。兩個人拿起餐刀和叉子，開始消滅各自面前的食物。


End file.
